


Together

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Unusual Household [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, Vampire Sherlock, Werewolf John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love any sort of reviews, comments, and communication.</p><p>Tumblr about my stories: <a href="http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/"> JaimiStoryTeller</a></p><p>Originally a tumblr only story, I decided to move it and the rest of the series here after writing a fourth one. Not counting these towards my normal weekly updates because they are not new. I will post the fourth, which is new, on Monday</p>
    </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I love any sort of reviews, comments, and communication.
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Originally a tumblr only story, I decided to move it and the rest of the series here after writing a fourth one. Not counting these towards my normal weekly updates because they are not new. I will post the fourth, which is new, on Monday

John’s POV  
As soon as the door is locked, he pins his tall mate against the door, kissing him senseless for several long minutes until the vampire is breathless and panting against his lips.

“Where would you like to start?” He inquires as he nibbles his way from his lover’s lips to his ear, “Against this door?”

 He whispers into his ear before running his tongue along the rim, “Across the sofa?”

 He bites gently on the lobe causing the younger man to gasp, “In your chair?”

 He runs his tongue down the side of his throat to the very slow pulse point, “In my chair?”

 For several seconds he sucks on that slow pulse, dragging the blood to the surface and marking his mate, “On the kitchen table?”

 He nibbles his way across his throat, “In the shower?”

 He kisses his way up his pale neck to the other ear, “On your bed?”

 Lightly he bites the lobe before finishing, “Against the bedroom door?”

 His vampire groans, arching into his touch, long limbs pressing pulling him close. “John!” He groans, “Too many options.”

 Smirking, he presses his mate against the wall just a bit harder. Situating himself between his legs as he sets to nipping, kissing, and licking his way back down the taller man’s neck, when he reaches the collar, he carefully uses his teeth and tongue to unfasten each of the buttons before scattering his lover’s pale flesh with kisses, licks, and nips. So far he hasn’t left any marks except the one on the younger man’s throat. By the time he has reached the bottom of the shirt, he has touched every possible centimeter of his chest and stomach.

 “You’re mine,” he growls possessively as he nibbles at the line just above the younger man’s trousers.

 “Yes,” Sherlock hisses in response, arching into the touch.

 “You’re mine,” he repeats, “So I am yours.”

 “Yes!” the younger man exclaims, hands trying to get out of his grasp.

 With a feral smirk, he lets go of the younger man’s hands in order to unfasten his trousers and shoving them down, along with the pants beneath them. As soon as they are out of the way, he drops to his knees, his tongue swirling around the head of the younger man’s cock for a moment before he just about swallows him down, causing the vampire to shout in shock as his long fingers sink in his short blonde hair.

 “Jawn!” he groans hips stuttering towards him, “Oh!”

 Still smirking, only now around the thick cock in his mouth, he uses his hands to press the younger man’s hips to the wall and keep them from moving while he enjoys sucking him down. After carefully considering the things he enjoys when getting head, he applies those same concepts to Sherlock, paying careful attention to what seems to work best. What he discovers is the fact his vampire likes it when his teeth just barely scrape over the vein running his length, when he follows that with his tongue. That he likes the pressure that occurs when he deep throats him.  That he dislikes it when he only focuses on the very tip.

 Soon he has the younger man a writhing mass of need, beautiful, filthy words and pleas spilling from his lips.

 It is not long after that that he has the younger man coming with another shout, having decided that he is going to take the edge off now so that he can tease him longer without that strong need being there. Making gulping noises and barely able to breath, he swallows his lover’s seed before kissing his way back up the younger man’s pliant body to plunder his mouth, sharing exactly what he tastes like.

 “Door’s covered,” he states, still smirking, “Next on the list is the sofa.”

 “You plan to try them all?” his sated lover inquires curiously.

 “Oh yes,” he agrees with a nod, “Sometimes I will suck you off, sometimes I’ll fuck you, sometimes I’ll ride you, but between now and four days from now I plan to complete the entire list. Maybe even repeat some with different variations.”

 A rather becoming blush colors his vampires skin as his mind starts to consider the various options before them. “A very literal sex holiday,” the younger man comments as his eyes take on an erotic gleam. “Can I do the same?”

 “Of course! That’s half the fun of it. Taking turns accepting and giving pleasure.” He replies as he waits to hear what his love has in mind.

 “Then your chair should be next,” the genius declares, shoving away from the wall and nodding towards it with his own smirk. “You are overdressed!”

 His smirk turns to a grin as he quickly strips. Happy that Sherlock has come out of the indecision he seemed to be suffering from earlier. While he is doing that, his mate kicks off his remaining clothing, letting them fall to the floor. Once they are equally bare, he decides to get a fire going so that the flat stays warm while the two of them continue their activities, then settles onto his chair with a lazy smirk.

 Nearly as soon as he is in the chair, the slender man is kneeling before him, pushing his legs open to explore every inch of his groin area with his hands, lips, and nose. He is soon clutching the arms of his chair tightly, forcing himself to hold still while his lover takes his time. Had someone told him exactly how erotic that particular mop of curls would appear between his legs two years ago, he would have called them insane. Now he is wondering how he had gone so long without doing just this.

 A groan escapes him as the younger man quickly learns exactly how to make his body react, what his pleasure points are, and what he prefers.

 The only noises that can be heard in the flat are his breathless groans, moans, and the filthy words falling from his lips and the sounds his vampire is making as he sucks him down.

 He nearly comes from the tight, wet heat of his lover’s throat when he figures out deep-throating after several minutes of experimentation on him. What finally sets him off is the combination of his lover deep throating him while playing with his balls.

 With a long groan he comes, though it seems to surprise the vampire who gags for a minute, pulling back and getting his come all over his face and throat.

 They were definitely going to have to add this to their lives more often.

 “You’re amazing,” he remarks as he stares at the perfect sight before him. Sherlock on his knees, legs spread slightly for balance, hands resting on his thighs, cock already growing hard, face turned towards him with his semen splattered all across it, lips parted slightly with even more of his semen coating them.

 “Really John? You weren’t disappointed because I didn’t manage to swallow it all?” the younger man demands, something in his voice showing his insecurity.

 His smirk turns to a smile as he nods, reaching one hand out to play rub the come into those perfect lips, “You’re amazing,” he repeats, “Very few manage to swallow it all, or even want to, I will enjoy however you care to do it. If you choose never to do so again, I would be alright with that too.” He tries for a reassuring tone, wanting to make sure that his Sherlock understand he does not expect his lover to do anything he does not want to.

 Smiling, he stands, offering the taller man a hand as he suggests, “Let’s get a shower and eat, then continue.”

 “Alright John,” the younger man replies as he accepts the hand up.

 Quietly, the two of them move through the flat heading towards the bathroom, along the way he stops to see if he remembered to pick up any of that juice for clearing their systems and laughs when he sees two containers of it with a note from Greg tapped to the front of one.

 ~Enjoy~ GL

 Shaking his head, he grabs two glasses and pours them both some, taking them into the bathroom where the vampire has already got the shower heating.

 “Here, drink this and then use the bathroom,” he softly orders, drinking his and waiting for the effects to kick in.

 Since Sherlock eats less solid foods he is sure it will affect him sooner, sure enough just minutes after finishing it, the younger man is blushing as he uses the toilet before wiping himself and clamoring into the shower.

 It is not long after that that his body does the same and then he also climbs in the shower.

 Grabbing the flannel, he soaps it up using his lover’s products before setting to gently washing every inch of the taller man, as the water washes away the soap he also kissing and licking every inch of him as well. He spends several minutes just licking and kissing the younger man’s cock until it is hard once more before he moves on.

 “John,” his lover sighs as he leans against the wall, spreading his legs slightly as he washes his back and repeats the same treatment to his lover’s back.

 Now he adds his fingers to the mix as he holds Sherlock’s cheeks open after washing them carefully and spending the next several minutes licking, sucking on, and fingering that tight hole. Before the night is through he plans to be buried balls deep in it, the only question is when and where.

 Since he knows how much damage can be done when not properly prepared, he reaches for the thing of lube he had purchased just for this purpose, slicking his fingers with it before returning to playing with that tight ring, slowly taking his time to work it open and using his knowledge as a doctor to make it go as smooth and pleasurable as he possibly can.

 “More John,” the younger man demands roughly as he brushes a finger tip across his prostate, sending sparks through his body according to the tremble.

 Smirking at his lover’s back, he gives him what he is asking for, setting a lovely pace of thrusting in and out with his finger tip while brushing that bundle of nerves. Slowly he adds a second finger, watching his partner for any discomfort as he does so, and listening closely to the different sounds he makes, learning what the variations mean with each.

 He was known as an excellent lover in the military because no matter what gender his partner was, he always paid attention to the details. All of the details.

By the time he has worked three of his fingers in, Sherlock is a whimpering, needy mess, barely staying upright by using the wall and the arm thrown across his hips to hold him in place. Slowly kissing his way up his lovers back and using his feet to spread his legs a bit more so they are nearly the same height.

 “Shall I take you here Sherlock? Fill you here and now so that you are dripping when we go to bed and I can do it again?” he whispers in the younger man’s ear, before nibbling on it, enjoying the gasp that escapes his lover. “Or should I make you wait? Keep you just on the edge and wishing I would let you come or fill you?”

 “Jawn, please, please,” the vampire keens, pressing back against him, “Jawn!”

 Nibbling on the tender spot behind his lover’s ear, he states, “Let’s go to bed love. I want the first time I make love to you to be on a proper bed so I can see every reaction and expression on your face.”

 Nodding, the taller man moans softly as he withdraws.

 He reaches around and turns the water off before grabbing one of the large towels and drying the younger man off before quickly drying himself off. After hanging the towel up to dry he turns to his mate, looping one arm under his legs and pressing the other against his back, easily lifting him.

The squeak that escapes the vampire is adorable and he pauses for a moment to kiss him gently on the lips before returning to walking to the bedroom. In the bedroom, he lays the slender man down on the bed before returning to kissing and touching him.

Repeatedly, his lover reaches for him but he always presses his hands away, stating softly, “I’m going to please you first love. Relax, enjoy it, let me take care of you, please.”

Some of Sherlock’s most sensitive spots include his nipples, the crease between torso and leg, his inner thigh, and pretty much any part of his neck. He even continues to tease his lovers fluttering hole to keep it ready for him. When he has him writhing, needy mess again, begging incoherently, he slips between the taller man’s legs, gently shoving a pillow under the taller man’s hips.

“I’m going to take you now Sherlock,” he informs the younger man as he slicks himself with lube.

“Yes Jawn,” the younger man begs, “”Please!”

 He supports most his body weight on his arms on either side of his mate’s body, carefully watching the younger man’s features as he continues. Aligning himself with the fluttering hole, he slowly presses forward. First his tip breeches that tight ring and he freezes for a minute while the younger man adjusts. When he feels his lover’s body trying to pull deeper he returns to the slow glide forward until he has bottomed out, his cock buried all the way inside his husband arse.

 “Gods, Sherlock, you’re so damned tight, so hot,” he groans as his head drops to the spot between shoulder and neck, “I love you,” he states as he begins to slowly withdraw, lifting his head back up so he can continue to watch the reactions as they play across Sherlock’s face.

 Long limbs wrap around him, pulling him closer as the vampire tilts his head back exposing his artery.

 As he pushes back in slowly, he nibbles at that neck, enjoying the way his mate trembles in his arms and the breathless way he says his name.

 He takes his time making love to his husband, carefully shifting his hips until he finds that sweet spot to start teasing with the tip of his cock. Each gentle thrust pressing against it only to drag slowly away. Countless minutes pass, almost feeling like hours as he slowly teases himself and his lover closer to the brink. This first time will be remembered if only for the burning, teasing ache of it.

 By the time he has teased Sherlock to the point where he is nearly sobbing in need, his own control is skittering on the edge and he carefully works a hand between them. Firmly he wraps himself around the younger man and strokes him in time with his thrusts, twisting his wrist slightly at the head in order to give it just a little extra friction.

 With a shout the vampire comes between their bodies, as his internal muscle he comes with a groan after thrusting one more time and freezing.

 Slowly he withdraws, getting the taller man to let go so he can get up and get the stuff needed to clean them up before crawling in bed next to his husband.

 As he drifts off to sleep after pulling the younger man close, he cannot help but smile at that.

 Sherlock is his, undeniably and irrevocably, his husband, his lover, his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
